Bitter Sweet
by tutcat
Summary: Ryoko has had it rating upgrade do to late chap's minor fix
1. Choices

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
R=Ryoko  
Z=Zero (dub)  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi's Room Mid-night  
  
Tenchi was sleep and as per her habit Ryoko phased in and floated over him. But this night was different than most. Like most days Tenchi earlier had pushed her away when she was trying to be close to him. Most of the time it did not bother her to much being it happened all the time. This time it was different for her. Normally when in his room she would just float there and stare at him but this time she had a Walkman with her listening to music. She soon became lost in the music, closed her eye's and became one with it.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi had felt her presence in the room from the point she phased in. Not thinking anything of it he continued to try to sleep until he heard faint music. He opened his eyes a bit and he saw that she had headphones. He also noticed that one of the ear piece's had fallen out but she had not noticed it yet. Again not thinking any thing of it he went back to sleep. Five minutes later Tenchi felt water drop on his face. He again opened his eyes to see what was up. He opened them to a sight most men would die for two Ryoko's. He was about to say something but stopped when they began singing.   
  
  
R & Z  
Ah, yeah  
Ah, ah  
Ah yeah  
  
R  
Time and time again knew our relationship  
I wonder what's going wrong  
To make us go through such pains and heartaches  
But still I know my love is so strong for you   
  
Z  
Ah yeah  
  
R & Z   
Should I love you  
Should I leave you  
So many choices (Oh so many choices)  
Choices baby  
So many reasons why (So many reasons why)  
I could have you near me (Oh yeah)  
So many choices  
  
R  
I don't understand why you wanna take me through these changes  
No, no oh  
I can't decide what to do when it comes to me and you  
Because my love is true  
  
R & Z   
Where do we go from here,   
  
R  
where do we go  
  
R & Z   
I can't help but wonder,   
  
R  
I can't help it baby  
  
R & Z   
Do we belong together,   
  
R  
oh oh  
  
R & Z   
Your love I feel can be a lot  
  
Z  
Should I love you   
  
R  
Should I love you  
  
Z  
Should I leave you  
So many choices   
  
R  
Oh baby you giving me so many choices  
  
Z  
Choices baby  
So many reasons why   
  
R  
So many reasons why  
  
Z  
I could have you near me   
  
R  
Oh yeah yeah  
  
Z  
So many choices   
  
R  
So many choices  
  
Z  
Should I love you  
Should I leave you  
  
R  
Should I love you, should I leave you  
  
Z  
So many choices   
  
R  
Oh baby yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Z  
Choices baby  
So many reasons why   
  
R  
So many reasons why  
  
Z  
I could have you near me   
  
R  
Oh baby yeah yeah  
  
Z  
So many choices   
  
R  
Got me waiting  
  
Z ((R & Z))  
All alone, ((I don't wanna lose your love))  
On my own, ((I just can't breathe without you))  
Wanna be, ((got to have you in my life))  
Can't you see, ((we can make it if we try))  
  
Z (R)  
Should I love you  
Should I leave you (Ah, ah)  
So many choices (I don't know what else to do boy)  
Choices baby  
So many reasons why (A million reasons why)  
I could have you near me (I need you baby)  
So many choices (Oh should I love you)  
  
Should I love you (Should I leave you)  
Should I leave you (Ah, ah)  
So many choices (So many choices yeah, yeah)  
Choices baby  
So many reasons why (Ah, ah)  
I could have you near me (Oh yeah yeah)  
So many choices (Ah yeah)  
Should I love you...  
  
----------------------------  
Ryoko phased back into one. Once done she timed her actions with his breath. After inhailing she kissed Tenchi on the lips with every thing she had. Then phased out of the room.  
  
----------------------------  
By the time the song was over Tenchi felt his heart go out to Ryoko. He had also closed his eyes and concentrated on her singing. When Ryoko kissed him he had thought he had died and gone to heaven. That kiss had so much felling in it and it was so deep. He had felt it in his soul. The kiss ended but the after afects from it keep him from moving. *After breakfast I will tell them who I had Chosen. I'm sorry Ayeka*  
  
What he did not know was that Ryoko had made her choice.  
  
The next thing he and everyone in the house heard was a cry from Ryo-ohki...  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Artist: Kim S.  
Album: Dr. Dre Presents...The Aftermath  
Song: Choices  
  
----------------------------------------------  
R & R plz 


	2. Please

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
R=Ryoko  
Z=Zero (dub)  
T=Tenchi  
{{}}=actual lyric next word is the change  
-----------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Tenchi had spent the last few years in a state of shock. Ever since that night that Ryoko visited his room. He still after 5 years could fell her lips on his. At first when he had heard Ryo-ohki cry out as she left. He thought Ryoko had left to collect her thoughts and just needed space from everyone for a few days. After 3 days had pasted he asked Washu when she was coming back. When Washu told him that she said she was never returning. He went to his room and cried. He stayed locked up in there for 3 days. His father and grandfather had to break the door down to get in to bring him out of there. Once they did get him out, it was as if he was half there. His body was there but his mind was not. He stayed that way for 4 years.  
  
Ayeka and Sasami had left. Sasami wanted to stay but after seeing how Tenchi had reacted to Ryoko leaving. Ayeka had requested a ship pick her up asap which forced Sasami to leave also.  
  
Mihoshi shows up once a every 6 months for two weeks from patrol to see everyone. Washu stayed to keep an eye on Tenchi, but only comes out of her lab to check his condition.  
  
All Tenchi would do is wake, up do his chores, and sit in front of the cave. It was the same thing every day no matter the weather. Until one day in the spring near the cave.  
  
Tenchi had just finished the shrine stairs and was walking to the cave when he saw some one standing on top of the mouth of the cave looking around. Tenchi looked at the person. In the back of his mind he knew this person but his mind was not working like it should. The person turned and looked right at him.  
  
"Hello Tenchi." said Ryoko  
  
"R-ryo-Ryoko?" Tenchi's brain finally started working like it was back in the day. "Where have - when did - how have ....? I've missed you."  
  
  
R  
I've told you over and over again  
Who I was and what I stood for  
But you did not want to listen  
Now you do,   
  
(Ryoko's dub shimmers into view)  
Z  
its to late  
  
R  
Hmm, out of sight, out of mind  
Thought you'd never see me again  
But here I stand again,   
  
Z  
right before your eyes  
To your surprise  
  
  
T  
Baby we can talk it over, Maybe we can't  
But I'd love to try   
  
Z  
I bet you will  
  
T  
Yes I will baby, please  
Seriously ...  
  
Z  
{{She}} He said  
  
T  
in all honesty  
I love you baby   
  
R  
hmm hmm  
  
T  
And I always will   
  
Z  
I bet you will  
  
T  
Pleeease come back to me  
  
R  
Get down on your knees  
And beg me please  
  
T  
Pleeease   
  
Z  
Oh yeah  
  
T  
come back to me  
  
R  
Ain't no thing I know you would  
  
Z  
Cause I know you like what I got cause your mind and your soul  
  
R  
Hey  
  
Z  
And now your bleeding from your eyes, liquid salt  
  
R  
But it ain't gonna work  
  
Z  
so let it drop  
So let em' fall and evaporate into nothing  
  
R  
In the middle of nowhere I'm standing all alone  
  
Z  
You're alone baby, oh  
  
T  
Ooh please, ooh please, ooh please  
Ooh please, ooh please baby  
Please come back to me   
  
Z  
Lord no  
  
T  
I'll give you anything you want  
Take my body, mind, and heart  
  
R  
NO  
  
T  
It's all your's baby  
  
R  
I don't need you   
  
Z  
and I sure don't wanna see you  
  
R&Z  
Baby oh no  
  
T  
Pleeease come back to me  
  
R  
Get down on your knees  
  
Z  
And beg me please  
  
T  
Pleeease   
come back to me  
  
R&Z (demanding) pointing at the ground  
Get down on your knees  
And beg me please  
  
T  
Pleeease wont you  
come back to me  
  
R  
Said you treated me wrong  
  
Z  
That's why you're all alone  
  
T  
Pleeease wont you  
come back to me  
  
Z  
Come on yeah  
  
R  
I got you on your knees  
Got you asking me pretty please   
  
Z  
I got you begging please  
  
R  
You know you did me wrong  
But you know I got what you need  
You wanna be in my life  
Thought that I'd make you my {{wife}} man   
  
Z  
You wanna be my {{wife}} man baby  
  
R  
But I'm putting your ass in check,  
Cause you treated me with much disrespect  
  
T  
Won't you please  
  
R  
Hey  
  
R & Z  
Get down on your knees  
And beg me please  
  
T  
Won't you please  
Pleeease come back to me  
  
Z  
Got it baby, got it baby, got it baby, got it baby  
  
T  
Won't you please  
Pleeease come back to me  
  
R & Z  
Oh  
Get down on your knees  
  
T (bending down and getting on both his knee's  
Pleeease come back to me  
  
To be con...?  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
Artist: Maurice Wilcher  
Album: Dr. Dre Presents...The Aftermath  
Song: Please  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
R & R Plz 


	3. Changing ways

"We will see Tenchi" Ryoko said looking down at Tenchi.  
  
"Huh.. what do you mean?" asked Tenchi  
  
"Your still in school right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm a junior in college. The year is half way finished."  
  
* Good that gives me time to think and finish. * " I've got some prior engagements and things to clear up, but after that I'll be back to see if it will work out or not."  
  
"Ok, ah how long will that be?"  
  
"By time you graduate I should be finished. About 18 or so months. I may even drop by time to time to see how things are if I can ok. And Tenchi."  
  
"Yes, Ryoko"  
  
"The next time you push me away will be the last time you see me, GOT IT."  
  
"Yes I got it, and Ryoko it was nice to see you again. Thank you for this final chance."  
  
"I've always loved you, but that last time really hurt Tenchi." Ryoko phased out before he could reply.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Five minutes after Tenchi had left the cave area a clocked figure stepped out of the shadows. * I'll be ready for your return Demon. I wander who this guy is for her to risk coming back to this out of the way planet. *  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Masaki House  
  
  
Yosho and Washu were having their weekly talk about Tenchi.  
  
"So Miss Washu has Tenchi had any improvements?"  
  
"As of this morning no..." Washu was cut off by the sound of the front door being opened. * He's early. He's never early, if anything he would be late. * When Tenchi came to view they didn't expect to get what the did. What they saw was the Tenchi from 4 years ago. Happy and smiling.  
  
"What changed, Tenchi" asked his grandfather  
  
"Ryoko was just here at the cave, and we talked." He said with a smile. Then looked at Washu " She said she will be back in 18 months to see if we could work it out."  
  
"It will be nice to have her back in this house. Its been kind of boring without her, I may say." stated his grandfather.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The first six months after Ryoko had showed up went smooth for Tenchi. His sleep-walking B's & C's Raised to all A's in all his classes, thanks to tutoring from Washu. It was now summer break for every one at school but for Tenchi. He was enrolled into five galactic courses. He had Professor Washu for : Political Science-Galactic and Universal Issues 101. Professor Yosho for Jurai History 101, Political Science-Jurai, and of course Physical-education.  
  
Being the first weekend, of summer break he went out with the fellahs drinking. Returning that night he found a letter.  
  
Tenchi  
Yosho has gone to visit an old friend that is sick. Your father had to gone to Tokyo to look after a project, and I'll be at the Academy. We will all be back Monday, Here is the number to reach Yosho if needed. The lab door is set to where I'm at if you need me. Washu  
  
That night was the first of times Ryoko would show up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Being a senor for the past four months had gone by pretty quick for Tenchi. The only real difference from last year was his newest friend Sakura. She was 6ft+, well endowed, athletic build, and very good looking. She had raven black hair and grayish blue eyes. All the guys tried to go out with her, but she was not interested. Once she saw that Tenchi didn't seem interested in dating her. She went up to him and asked him about it. After he told her his story. She did the same about hers. From that day forward they had hit it off and became great friends.  
  
"Tenchi." said Sakura  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"So ah, when your girl comes back from overseas. Where you going to take her on your dates?"  
  
"Dates? what dates?"  
  
"Baka! You know Tenchi but sometimes I wander about you. You do know that a girl likes it when she is taken out to places.. Right?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Aargh! Yes really Baka, Do you even know how to dance?" When she saw that blank stare on his face she almost lost it. "That does it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You Baka are going to start taking me out on dates."  
  
"Nani!? Dates...you....me...?"  
  
"Thats correct, its about time I started seeing the sights and you are going to show them to me. In trade I will make you into a lady killer. Also teach your Baka ass how to dance. Hey Rei!." a blond headed girl 3 seats over looked up. "We're going dancing you want to go?"  
  
"We, Who?" she asked  
  
"Me, Baka here" pointing at Tenchi "and you. Oh yeah he's paying."  
  
"Hey now wait a minute here." Tenchi protested on deaf ears.  
  
"Sure , should I get a few more people?"  
  
"Not tonight, but definitely for tomorrow."  
  
"What, your going tomorrow too?"  
  
"Yep every day till Baka here learns how to dance. All the dances fast, slow and even Ball-room stuff too."  
  
"And to think there was something the wander kid wasn't good at. I'm definitely in. I know with the chance to slow dance with the elusive Tenchi Masaki we wont have trouble finding girls to help. Hehehehe." said Rei  
  
"Oh man" Tenchi rolled his eyes.  
  
  
Tenchi's dancing skills had improved at a fast rate once he realized that foot work was a lot easier than what was needed for his training. Once he got convertibly he began to excel. True to form once he began to do the ball-room and slow dancing there were five or more girls going with them every day. Tenchi had become either the most hated or envied guy on campus. Two and a half months in a few girls began to offer themselves to him for one nighters.  
  
About three months before he was to graduate Tenchi came up with a great idea. "Little Washu, can I ask you a favor?" questioned Tenchi coming down the stairs  
  
"Huh, yeah sure." Washu had her back to him, so she turned away from the t.v. to face him. She saw that he was in a tux looking really sharp. "What's up, why are you all dolled up for?"  
  
"Well, I have this hot diner date in 30 minutes."  
  
"Diner date? Anyone I know you sly dog." She said with a smirk.  
  
"Actually that was why I wanted to talk with you. I was hoping that you would call her up and give her a message for me. While I talk to grandfather."  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not. Shoot."  
  
"Thank you little Washu. Tell Washu that she only has 30 minutes to be ready for our diner date and to make sure she is dress accordantly." then he stepped out the door.  
  
"Washu was so stunned that she was frozen still in place for 5 minutes. Tenchi's father had seen the whole thing.  
  
"Ah, Miss Washu"  
  
"Huh" she turned to look at him.  
  
"I believe Adult Washu only has 25 minutes left to get ready."  
  
"Ahh." was all she let out before she rushed into the lab.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Diner dates  
  
  
Washu was on cloud 9 ever since Tenchi came back in the house to pick her up for the date. He had given her a half a dozen roses and a kiss on the cheek to begin the evening. When she had asked about why this diner date he said it was something he needed to do to thank her for being there for him all this time. Once seated, they ordered dinner. The small talk, the complements, the eye, and physical contact that Tenchi gave were perfect through out the hole evening. She was having a harder and harder time at controlling her emotions the later in the evening it got. It was during one of the slow dances that Washu had finally noticed Tenchi. She noted that even in her Adult form she no longer was taller that he was. Also his adolescent body had been replaced by a muscular young man of 24. Last but not least she began to notice she had been rubbing herself up against him during the dance. She tilted her head up to tell him sorry for what she had been doing but stopped. When she made eye contact with him she began to lose it and cry. So she leaned into him and cried into his shoulder.  
  
* It's too much for me. No one has ever treated me like this. Not even my ex. Sure there had been dances, dinners, and talks that have been as good or better but never had all three been so wonderful as this. *  
  
"Washu?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Washu?"  
  
* I cant, I can't look at him * she shook her head  
  
"Washu please what's wrong" Washu looked up at Tenchi. She knew she shouldn't but she did  
* He's Ryoko's. I can't...* her long pent up emotion took over her and she tilted her head back and when on her tip toes and kissed Tenchi with all she had while pressing and rubbing her body on him.  
  
When she broke the kiss she said something he would never ever thought he would ever hear from Washu that night. "I need you now Tenchi. Please, I know you want Ryoko but please. Don't leave me like this Tenchi." she began to cry more while begging him.  
  
"Shhh...I " Tenchi stopped his comment once he realized they were no longer at the restaurant but Washu's bedroom. When Washu finally realize where they were.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Tenchi." she was able to stammer out. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Shh." putting his finger on her lips. Once she stopped he kissed her.  
  
Washu didn't even notice that Tenchi had unzipped her dress until she felt it pool at her ankles. It was lucky for Tenchi that it was a Friday because the resulting 12 hour love session had rendered him dead to the world for 26 hours afterwards. (amazing what a resident scientist in the house could do for you.) Washu was back to form only 12 hours later but it would be weeks before she could comfortably be little Washu again. (well she at least got her sample..)  
  
  
  
Because of the fact that Sakura would be flying out graduation night Tenchi had taken her out the night before graduation as a present. Just like with Washu emotions got out of hand and Sakura kissed Tenchi very deeply. "God, only if things were different." she said. "I better go before something that we both may want happens and we regret it for the rest of our lives."  
  
"Ah, ok if your sure about it."  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Because if we did I or you may never want to stop. It would hurt both of us to much if we did. By Tenchi and see you at noon." she said as she left.  
  
"You too."  
  
  
  
_______________________________  
  
Graduation day  
  
Tenchi Masaki woke up to a sight he had not seen in 7 long years. Ryoko floating 12 inches from his face.  
  
"Good morning Ten-chi." she said. Tenchi didn't say a thing while he took in her beauty. She was in her blue and yellow stripped dress with the tail. After a few minutes. "Like what you see? or Does the cabbit got your tongue?" she said slyly.  
  
Tenchi did the only thing he had been wanting to do for so much time. He reached up with is right hand and caressed her cheek and hair. He knew he had done the right thing when she began to purr and rub her face on his hand. Then he pulled her done into a kiss that could only be said as a pure lovers kiss. While later Ryoko was straddling Tenchi. She was still in her dress over the covers and he was still in his boxer under the covers.  
  
"Tenchi we must talk."  
  
"Hmm?" his hands were under her dress feeling her legs. "Yes we do need to talk. There are things I need to tell you. That have happened over the last 18 months."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"First you have to promise to hear me out. Completely hear me out, before you take any action. After I'm done you can do anything you want I will not stop you. I just ask you hear everything before you act."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Do you promise.:  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well you see.." Tenchi proceeded to tell Ryoko everything. Dancing lessons, dates, and the girls that he had one nighters with. After judging her reaction he continued with Sakura what she looked like. What his feelings for her were and what happened the night before. Then he hit her with the big one. What happened with Washu.  
  
Ryoko sat through out the last hour and a half listening to what Tenchi had to say. The last two parts were big blows to her but she had taken them. "I only have two questions for you." Tenchi nodded his head for her to continue. "Do you love her?"  
  
"Who Sakura?" she nodded "Truthfully I really don't know. I could tell you it's not the same kind of love I have for you. Yours is from the body and soul. Where that was mainly only heart. The funny part of it all is she was trying not to get in the way of my love for you or your love for me.  
  
"What about Washu?"  
  
"We have not spoken of that event since it happen. It was something that happened and unless you arranged it. It would never happen again. Your mother, I believe still hasn't been able to come to grips that she let it happen. She tried really hard to stop it from getting to that. And if your asking yourself why I told you these things. I believe it is the only way our relation ship would survive. If these things came up after we had been together for a while it would be devastating. So it was better you knew up front. You are free to do as you please. Just remember this both I and your mother will always love you no matter what you do."  
  
"I have to go think for a while. I want you to stay here tell I get back. No matter what you hear do not come down stairs."  
  
"All right Ryoko, I'll do as you ask." she leaned down and kissed him. Then phased out.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Living room  
  
Ryoko reappeared in front of Washu's lab door. She looked at the door for a few, and then knocked on the door. Washu's face appeared in the window "Yes? Huh, Ryoko? Y-you are back."  
  
"We need to talk, mom."  
  
"Yes, yes we do. Come in."  
  
"I don't think so, runt. Out here, you know I don't like that place."  
  
"Ok, I'll come out." The door to lab opened and Washu came out. Ryoko was surprised to see Washu in her adult form.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why am I an adult now?" Ryoko nodded. "Well if I'm to be your mother I should look like it. Plus I think it is time that I rejoin the adult world."  
  
Ryoko stared at Washu "Tenchi told me everything." Washu sighed and took a seat. She was quiet for a few. "How could you, you now how I FEEL about him. MY OWN MOTHER, doing that to me!"  
  
"I didn't mean to do it, it just happened. It was the first time I have ever felt that way in my life."  
  
"How can you look me in the face and lie to me like that?"  
  
"THAT IS ANOUGH, I WILL NOT HAVE MY FEELINGS QUESTIONED BY YOU OR ANYONE! It happened and I am deeply sorry it did. I sometimes wish I could take it back but I will not. There is few things I have to tell you. When I'm done the choice is yours to do with the information. I haven't told anyone this but you need to now. No matter what you do I will not leave Tenchi and I will never stop loving you." Ryoko looked at Washu coldly and nodded for her to continue. Washu brought out her shadow laptop and hit a few keys. "Take a look at this."  
  
A screen popped in to view. On it was a picture of Ryoko and some charts. "I've been doing some experiments and I found out something that may cause you some pain. What I found out is that you are incompatible to any life form. In other words you will not be able to have children naturally from Tenchi or any one. I'm sorry." Ryoko was shell shocked and began to cry. "Ryoko I've tried every thing. Ever since I received a sample from Tenchi. I've been in my lab attempting to find a way for you and him to have a child. None of them would work. The only one way you can have his child." Ryoko looked up with hopefully eyes  
  
"And?"  
  
"I get an egg form a donor and fertilize it and put it in you. That is the only way for you to give birth to his child."  
  
It was a crushing blow to Ryoko but up lifting as will. She wouldn't be genetically the child's mother but she could still bare it. "You said there was other things you wanted to say?" Washu opened a hole and pulled out small cylinder that had three blinking lights on it. She looked at it and sighed. Then handed it to Ryoko. She looked at the cylinder and noticed that it was a small stasis field holding a organism. Ryoko looked back up at Washu was wringing her hands and looked very uncomfortably. "What is this."  
  
"That is.."  
  
"WHAT IS IT MOTHER!?" yelled angrily  
  
Washu took a deep breath and said "What you are holding is your younger brother or sister." under her breath "AnditsohappenstobeTenchi'sthefather."  
  
"W H A T!!!???"  
  
"Shhh, Tenchi does not know about this. I was afraid that if I came to him with this two weeks after what we did. It would crush him." she said and began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. After two weeks, I still couldn't change back to my child form I scanned myself and found that I had become pregnant. Knowing how you and he felt I put it in there. I haven't... I can't tell him." Ryoko saw how it was affecting Washu and she got up and Kneeled in front of her and hugged her.  
  
"It's alright, we will tell him together. I am not mad at you mother."  
  
"Ryoko, if you do stay with Tenchi and want to have his child. I want you to have this one. It is as close to your genetic structure as you could get. And if you decided not to stay with Tenchi I plan on telling him and having it my self." Washu took the cylinder and put it back in its sub-space pocket for safe keeping. "That is all I have to say. On this mater, once you have made your choice let me know. I'll be in the lab tell it is time to got to Tenchi's graduation." With that she left.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi had heard the yelling and wanted to go down there to stop it but he had promised he would stay so he did. 30 minutes after the yelling had stoped Ryoko reappeared in his room. By that time he had already gotten dressed and ready for graduation.  
  
"Have you decided yet?" he asked  
  
"No, no I have not. I still need to talk to one more person before I make it. But I will tell you one thing I wont be leaving. Thats for sure."  
  
"Sakura?" She nodded. "Well lets get down stairs and I'll cook breakfast."  
  
"Washu said she will be in her lab till you're ready to leave."  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi was the center of all attention when he arrived on campus. He had been walking around for 15 minutes looking for Sakura when he ran into Rei. "Rei have you seen Sakura?"  
  
"Oh Tenchi, I've been looking all over for you. There was a family emergency, so Saki had to leave. You just missed her, she was so looking forward to meeting your girlfriend and saying good by to you." She looked at the two women that had been walking with Tenchi. She was about to say something when someone beat her to it.  
  
"Hey Masaki, isn't that the woman you were with at that restaurant a few months ago?"  
  
"Yes she is, Rei this is Washu and this is her daughter Ryoko the one I was telling you about." They exchanged pleasantries and some girl talk.  
  
"Oh Tenchi, before I forget here." She handed Tenchi a small package. "Sakura was going to give it to you when she saw you but.." He opened it. Inside was a framed 8x9 picture of him and her and a letter.  
  
Tenchi  
This last year was the greatest year of my life. I will always remember it. I hate to say this but I have to say this. I'm very envious of your girlfriend. I love you, I truly am in love with you and will carry it with me for the rest of my life. But I will not get in the way of you and her's love. Sakura  
  
After finishing the letter he showed it to Ryoko and she read it.  
  
"That was the reason I wanted to talk to her. I was willing to share you with her Tenchi, as long as she would not get in my way. It was the same deal I tried to give Ayeka but she would not except it."  
  
"Are you sure about that Ryoko? Could you have really shared me with her?" Looking her in the eye.  
  
"Yes Tenchi, I could."  
  
"I'll hold you to that Ryoko." 


	4. The Heat

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
  
  
  
  
Anybody want some Ice cream?  
  
Simple question is it not. Not really, just ask the Masaki crew. Definitely not if your one Tenchi Masaki. It all started with a karaoke machine and one Ryoko Hakubi.  
  
  
Graduation party Masaki house  
  
(Ryoko singing a song she picked especially for Tenchi)  
  
  
Where's the sand, I'm set  
My body, thumping going pitty pat  
Gettin' tan and wet  
  
(Ryoko phased out and back in wearing a very tight and revealing two piece thong bikini with water dripping off all the right places)  
  
And when I feel the beat  
I lose control of it   
Ooh baby, I' feelin' you  
I must admit  
Looking tight and fit  
And I imagine you and I in   
  
CHORUS  
Summer Bodies, shake it to the   
Music's going through ya  
Can you feel the heat, the heat  
The heat is movin' through  
your body   
Temperature is rising   
Can you feel the heat, the heat  
  
(She phases out and back in a kiddy pool full of bubbles)  
  
Sleeping in 'til noon  
Be naughty, put bubbles in  
the swimming pool  
Skinny dip for two  
And as you feel the rhythm  
taking hold of you   
Ooh papi, I love it when you  
ooh eeh ooh  
And I'm hooked it's true  
I imagine you and I in  
  
(Ryoko phased out and back in wearing a very tight and revealing two piece thong bikini with water dripping off all the right places)  
  
(chorus)  
  
(Phased out and back in a matadors out fit that showed all her curves)  
  
Summer's almost over so you better hurry  
Andale! Andale!  
Starting right now let's dance and party  
Ole! Ole! Ole!  
Give me a reason to love you  
through , through the season  
No need to hesitate, come on  
let's get it on  
Let's celebrate 'cause it's  
  
(Ryoko phased out and back in wearing a very tight and revealing two piece thong bikini with water dripping off all the right places)  
  
Chorus (out)  
  
Music fades so does Ryoko  
  
"Anybody want some Ice cream?" says Ryoko   
  
( AN: Those that have the CD or have heard the song all the way through know that question is said.)   
  
Ryoko had reappeared sitting in a big champagne glass full of ice cream. that alone wasn't that bad. The fact that she was butt naked leaning back with her legs spread and dangling over the edge on each side of the cup was. But even that wasn't the kicker. She had a scoop of ice cream strategically placed on each breast a long with that she had about a pint of it spread covering her lower parts. To top it all off she had a bottle of chocolate syrup in one hand and a teaspoon dangling in the other. Just to put more fuel on the fire she began to pore the syrup on her chest down her stomach and then between her legs.  
* Come and get it lover boy * thought Ryoko * I just love to tease him like that. Hmm, I wander. *  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
Tenchi  
  
He was not having a good day. First he was not able to say good by to Sakura now Ryoko had to do what she was doing. And the fact that Zero was rapped around him like a cyan haired anaconda keeping him from moving. Plus Ryoko just had to pull this kind of stunt in front of everyone. Normally he would have passed out do to blood lose by now but with Zero's help it has been kept at a min. Tenchi was doing ok until she pulled this ice cream bit. Now he was having a hard time keeping control of his hormones. All was going good tell......  
  
Ryoko looked Tenchi squarely in the eyes. Took the spoon and scooped up some ice cream from between her legs. After doing that put it in her mouth, closed her eyes, and moaned. She then pulled the spoon out with some still on it and offered it to Tenchi. " You want a taste Tenchi?" with her most seductive voice she could use.  
  
That was the last thing Tenchi remembered.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Washu  
  
* Woah, little Ryoko your visual and psi warfare skills have improved greatly I'm impressed. Hell you've got us girls reacting to it as well. * She then took a quick look at the room Nibs and Yosho were both out cold in a puddle of blood which exploded from there noses when Ryoko reappeared with the ice cream. The two GP officers were each discretely fondling themselves like she herself was.  
  
"Mmm." that sound brought Washu's head back around to Ryoko. It didn't take long to figure out what happened.  
  
* Dam girl your going to kill Tenchi if you keep this up. *  
  
"You want a taste Tenchi?" said Ryoko Even with Washu's highly developed brain it derailed at that point.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Zero  
  
She had it made, she got to hold Tenchi. She had been doing this for the last 15 minutes which was great to her. Tenchi had been trying to get out of her hold this entire time. Not trying very hard, but still trying. With that last move Ryoko had done she expected Tenchi to pass out but she was wrong by a long shot. One second he is half ass trying. The next there is a bluish white flash of light and she was wallpaper again. (ie. when Misaki did it to her).  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
Ryoko  
  
Her eyes readjusted to the flash pretty quick. She had seen Zerro body plant the far wall. Then she looked at Tenchi, what she saw scared her. Tenchi didn't have those soft brown eyes she loved but glowing bluish white ones. His face held a hungry animalistic look while licking his lips. Then he smiled.  
  
"Oh sh..." was all she got out before he lounged at her.   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
Artist: Toni Braxton  
Album: The Heat  
Song: The Heat  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
R & R Plz 


	5. More ways

Tenchi and all associated characters are the property of AIC and Pioneer LDC. I don't own any rights to them at all. Any other characters are property of their respective copyright holders, not me.  
  
  
Ryoko had teleported out of the way and reappeared above the house. "What was that about?" she asked no one in particular. Tenchi exploded out of the roof of the house and trained on to her. Once he did he began to chase Ryoko all over the sky. She had to use every trick she knew to keep Tenchi away. Once Zero joined back up with her she tried to use speed to create an advantage. So she shot away NE the fastest she could fly. After some time she looked back only to find Tenchi right on her tail closing fast. Seeing that it was not working she tried to use all her skills to evade him. Teleporting, phase shifts, evasive maneuvers and speed burst but she couldn't shake him. It was starting to scare her the way he looked and the way when he was really close he would try to grab her. This had gone on for nearly an hour when Ryoko began to tire and fill week. While flying she felt a strong power source that she thought she could channel some of its power from to help her out. She spotted her target and dove for it.  
  
Unfortunately she never made it. Just before she was in its power field Tenchi produced his wings and threw one at her. Being tired and weak she was not able to dodge this new threat. It hit her dead in the back. The force made her arms fly backwards. Thats when the wing did its thing. It changed shape and bound Ryoko's forearms together behind her back. Then Tenchi used a second wing to bind her ankles and form a straight rod in between them spreading her legs far apart. When Ryoko tried to use her powers to escape, she found that her powers would not work.  
  
Ryoko was scared (That was the under statement of the century) when Tenchi wrapped his arms around her from behind. That wasn't even the scariest part about it. That happened when she realized that both her and him were no longer in clothes. It scared her so much she broke down and began to cry. She was about to live one of her biggest fears. Being raped and powerless to stop it was # 3 on her top fear's list. The fact that it was Tenchi that was going to do it was infinitely worse for her. When she felt his manhood rub up against her sex she screamed and pleaded. "PLEASE GOD NO, TENCHI!!" she was at a full blown cry "NOT LIKE THIS PLEASE NO!!" She then let out a mental cry for help.  
  
Ryo-ohki responded to her master and was fast on her trail.  
  
Unknown to Ryoko that mental cry was what brought Tenchi around and out of the haze. "Ryoko why are you crying? What is wrong?" Seeing how distraught she was he hugged her deeply. "Shh, I'm here now. I wont let anything hurt you."   
  
Ryoko felt the change in his demeanor and turned her face to see his eyes. She found that his beautiful brown eyes she love were back. So she physically and mentally relaxed. * Thank you Tenchi * she snuggled into his embrace.  
  
"Your welcome Ryoko, thats what loved ones should do for each other."  
  
* I love you *  
  
"I love you too." by this time Tenchi had unknowingly set the two of them down on the ground. Also Ryoko unknowingly began to tap the power that was emitting from area. Tenchi took notice of the area. "Ah Ryoko?"  
  
"Hmm?" Having found out that his manhood was still between her legs, plus that Tenchi some how hadn't noticed. Ryoko began to rub herself on it. Strangely the situation was very erotic to her. Unknown to her there was a unseen force feeding her movements.  
  
"How did we get to Stonehenge in England? And ..." By then he was feeling what she was doing. Under normal conditions he would have freaked out but after what had gone on over the last year. It didn't bother him as much. Plus you add in that same force that had began to effect Ryoko was now feeding him too.  
  
Next thing you know Ryoko is bent over one of the center stones being pounded from behind by Tenchi. (still bound mind you) Unseen by the two, in the shadows someone was watching.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
After seeing Tenchi, Ryoko, and Zero leave like they did. Washu only had one thing that was repeating in her mind. * I need some NOW. * Looking over to where Yosho was she saw something new. Yosho's disguise had dropped when he passed out. * He will do. He he he. * As she walked over she shredded her clothing. Once there she striped him and jumped him. Seeing this Mihoshi did the same to Tenchi's father. Kyone not wanting to be left out striped and called out next.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jurai  
  
Sasami was one highly pissed off princess. Her father and older sister have been keeping her so busy over the last 3 years. She has not been able to call and check up on Tenchi but once a year. That was only because it was her birthday and she was allowed to do what she wished. Even if they only let her talk for five minutes before coming up with some excuse to interrupt her during the call. Just like today she was headed to the throne room for some bull shit reason. Instead of calling and congratulating Tenchi. Plus it was her f***ing birthday. * Why the f*** did they call me to the f***ing throne room any way? * She walked in to the room to see the last thing she wanted to see. In the room was Misaki, Funaho, Ayeka, Azusa, and nearly every noble it seemed. * Just my f***ing luck. * She put on a fake smile so not to show her disgust.  
  
"There is the birthday girl.." that was all Sasami cared to hear before she tuned him and everything out.  
  
* Blah blah blah, this sh*t is getting old. Get it over with already, so I could go and call about Tenchi. * Normally she wouldn't be worried about him but Tsunami has not talked to her over the last year and it was worrying her. She knew the assimilation process was near completion now that she was 18 physically. (718 actually) In the current mode of dress she was in she looked just like Tsunami. The only difference from the image that Tsunami projected herself in was that Sasami liked to ware black earrings and had her hair always in a single braid. instead of the free flowing stile Tsunami had it in.  
  
  
6 house later the party was still going strong. * Alright f*** this I'm out * Sasami got up to leave.  
  
"Sasami where are you going?" Asked Ayeka causing Azusa to turn to look. Misaki and Funaho had been unsuccessfully been trying to end the party for the last 2 hours both sighed. Knowing for Sasami to get up like that she has had enough.  
  
"I'm going to call Washu, that's where." she said "Wether you or father like it or not." Misaki tried to calm her down. "I know what you two have been up to and will NOT PUT UP WITH IT ANY LONGER!" that stoped the party. She looked Ayeka dead in the eyes. "You and father may not care but I STILL ...." Sasami got a faraway look. "Oh no." She then ran out to the balcony.  
Having seen her reaction and statement, Funaho and Misaki quickly followed her. Later to be joined by the rest of the royal family. " What is wrong child" asked Funaho  
  
"Mothers something has happened on earth. And I hope I'm not too late." she then looked at her sister and father. "And if I am I will never forgive you."  
  
Before anyone could respond, something that has not happened in many a century came into view. Ten wings of the light hawk burst into existence followed by the tree ship Tsunami. It floated down near the palace and Sasami transported to it. Seconds later the ship left Jurai space and jumped out.  
  
"Something big has happened sister wife." said Funaho  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"For the last 5 years Tsunami has gone to taken care of things. She has never taken Sasami with her."  
  
"That is true, and?"  
  
"The point is, what is happening out there that is so bad that she has taken nearly 2/3 of her power to check it out. I know the day is coming sone for the process to be completed but..."  
  
"That could be but it may be more simpler than you think." Masaki gestured over to Ayeka and Azusa.  
  
"You may be right... I hope your right."  
  
"I do to."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
R & R Plz 


	6. Chain reaction

Washu knew sex was good but this was way beyond that. She knew something was wrong when she looked at the clock and noticed that this 'orgy' has been going on for four hours straight and she' still going on strong and has had not one orgasm release yet. The next thing she noticed was that her sexual desire was multiplying rapidly. What her mind missed was that Mihoshi, Ryo-ohki, Ryoko, and Tenchi via Ryoko were being feed her sexual energy. In addition, that she was feeding them hers in an endless chain, which was in increasing at a frightening rate. So when, a certain Jurain Prince to be remaining nameless (Yosho) power reserves ran out (which was keeping him from blowing his wad ) Blew, it set off a chain reaction that literally KO 3 goddess, 3 avatars, 3 of the most powerful ships in space, 1 GP officer (Kyone passed out earlier), 1 bounty hunter, 1 planet Jurai, and all the tree ships for 6 hours. It would never be explained on earth.

-  
Chain reaction

It for damn sure started with Yosho. However, he was the last one to be affected by it. His sexual release set off Washu's mental release. Which first went to Mihoshi (only because she was in skin contact with her at the time) It caused her to short out so it went back to Washu so now you have:

Now that went to Ken-ohki through Ryo-ohki blowing him out back to Ryo-ohki back to Washu

Out to Ryoko now remember she has been drawing on power from Stonehenge this whole time. Here is were it gets tricky Ryoko Tenchi Tsunami/Sasami Tsunami ship Tsunami tree Jurai Jurai Tree ships then back, knocking out everything on the way back to the three Tsunami's. Tsunami relives all from all three parts at the same time in both ways, which KO's her.

Tokimi gets it from Tsunami, which goes to D3 then back. From her to Washu. At the same time Tokimi received so did Washu and Tenchi. Therefore, when Ryoko got it from Tenchi and Washu she reached out to said bounty hunter. Who just happened to have stepped out 10 minutes ago from behind one of the standing stones? Who currently is in a very compromising position floating above Ryoko? (Bounty hunter had her wrists and ankles bound together bare ass naked with Tenchi's face buried between her legs) she shorted out almost before it hit her. Back to Ryoko to Washu. By this time, it was excessively much for her and she went down.

The last two went down moments later. When Tenchi and Ryoko finally blew (from the feedback loop), the energy level had reached supernova5 levels. The resulting explosive release would have destroyed the Sol system fortunately, Ryoko had been tapping Stonehenge. Which of course it is one of six power points of the planet earth. Being it was it allowed Stonehenge to contain the energy release within its area. The resulting energy release had one unfortunate side effect; E. M. P. the resulting pulse KO every unshielded piece of electronic equipment in the whole system it would have been months before things were normal again on earth. Finally, by then Washu had collapsed on top of Yosho the total time of this event was point nine five seconds. 


End file.
